1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a multi-function machine, and more particularly, to a multi-function machine having a system for maintaining service logs.
2. Description of Related Art
During the operational life of a multi-function machine (MFM), the MFM may require servicing, and it follows that the MFM will typically include a service log. The service log is used to maintain a record of all the work and/or services that were performed on the MFM. The work that the MFM might require may include, but is not limited to, routine maintenance checks and/or needed repairs. The work is generally performed by service personal. After the routine maintenance checks and/or needed repairs are completed by the service personal, the service personal may update the service log (e.g., the service personal may enter into the log the type of work performed). The log may be digitally stored on a storage device associated with the MFM or separate and distinct from the MFM. Alternatively, the log may be stored on a non-digital medium, such as a log-book for handwritten log entries.
Throughout the operational life of the MFM it is common to have several different service personal individually perform work on the MFM on separate occasions. After the service personal finishes their work on the MFM the service log is updated and stored someplace on or in the vicinity of the MFM.
With storage in around the MFM's area being finite and sometimes cluttered, there exists the likelihood that the service log may not be conspicuously and/or consistently stored in the same location. Consequently, if the service personal cannot locate the service log, there exists the possibility that the service log will not be properly updated, which may lead to valuable data being lost.
There exists, therefore, a need for a service log system that provides for an efficient common means for maintaining, storing and/or distributing service logs.